lokvinfandomcom-20200215-history
Linux
=linux= reference doc *http://linux.vbird.org/ *认识学习Bash - http://linux.vbird.org/linux_basic/0320bash.php rpm docs * http://www.rpm.org/max-rpm/s1-rpm-inside-scripts.html * http://www.rpm.org/max-rpm-snapshot/ch-rpm-b-command.html screen 1) screen -L -d -RR -S buildmaster; -> Start a screen as the buildmaster user; 2) screen -x; -> resume to last screen; 3) ctrl-a d; -> quit current screen, Detached; 4) ctrl-a 1/2/3/4...; -> switch in different window; 5) ctrl-a c; -> Create a new window in the screen; 6) ctrl-a shift-A; -> Change the window name in the screen; 7) ctrl-a " -> list all window 8) ctrl-a [ + arrow key -> copy mode, can roll screen, press "Esc" exit from copy mode 10)ctrl-a + K -> kill current window 11)ctrl-a + ctrl-n -> move to next window 12)ctrl-a + ctrl-Backspace -> move to previous window 13)ctrl-a + a, move cursor to the line begin screen guide : http://magazine.redhat.com/2007/09/27/a-guide-to-gnu-screen/ find shell>find .m2 -name "*.jar" *find in multi folders shell>find /home .m2 -name "*.jar" * find case insensitive shell>find . -iname "hello*" run last find command shell>!find * "!find" repeat last find command. In fact "!" can use to any command to invoke previous run of that command find file modified less than 1 day ## find file modified time less than 1 day, this very useful for finding some production issue ## to check which files have been modified recently shell>find . -mtime -1 ## last modified time larger than 1 day shell>find . -mtime +1 ## last modified time less than 60 mintues shell>find . -mmin -60 ## find size > 1000 bytes , < 5000 bytes shell>find . -size +1000c -size -5000c ## find file size > 50 M , < 100M shell>find / -size +50M -size -100M find file with specify permission shell>find . -perm 644 find temp file and delete shell>find . -name "*.tmp" | xargs rm -f shell>find . -name "*.tmp" -exec rm -rf {} \ ## delete all mp3 files which size > 100M shell>find . -size +100M -type f -name "*.mp3" -exec rm -rf {} \ find directory or file ## find directory name "test" shell>find . -type d -name "test" ## find all php files shell>find . -type f -name "*.php" ## find all empty file shell>find /tmp -type f -empty ## find all empty dir shell>find /tmp -type d -empty find by user and group ## find all files under /home which belong to user yufei shell>find /home -user yufei ## find all files under / belong to root and name is "*.java" shell>find / -user root -name "*.java" ## find all files under /tmp which belong to rcom group shell>find /tmp -group rcom ctrl+shift+c , ctrl+shift+v * in shell terminal copy= ctrl+shift+c, paste=ctrl+shift+v disable selinux Disabled SELinux first sudo vi /etc/selinux/config SELINUX=disabled reboot the system please. stop firewalld * https://fedoraproject.org/wiki/FirewallD - docs about firewall # stop firewall sudo systemctl stop firewalld.service less * -N "show line number" * -n "hide line number" * :GG "to last line" * :1G "to first line" * :100G "to no. 100 line" * /searchString "search string" * n "find next" * N "find reverse netxt" vi tips check disk usage * check disk usage #df - report file system disk space usage # -h, human readable # -T, print file system type ~$ df -h Filesystem Size Used Avail Use% Mounted on /dev/sda2 107G 17G 85G 17% / tmpfs 974M 4.7M 969M 1% /dev/shm ~$ df -Th Filesystem Type Size Used Avail Use% Mounted on devtmpfs devtmpfs 1.9G 0 1.9G 0% /dev tmpfs tmpfs 1.9G 1.4M 1.9G 1% /dev/shm tmpfs tmpfs 1.9G 20M 1.9G 2% /run * check folder usage # du - estimate file space usage ~$ du -sh * 192K Desktop 40K Documents 810M Downloads 57M jmeter-2.3.4 12K memcached 4.0K Music #current folder diskusage ~$ du -sh 1.8G . lsof //Check specify process open files count shell>sudo /usr/sbin/lsof -p 16508 |wc -l //查找监听 3306 port 的 process shell>lsof -i:3306 ssh no password login * enter the ~/.ssh directory .ssh$ ll total 24 -rw------- 1 iphone iphone 406 Jun 29 2010 authorized_keys -rw------- 1 iphone iphone 1679 Jun 29 2010 id_rsa -rw-r--r-- 1 iphone iphone 406 Jun 29 2010 id_rsa.pub -rw-r--r-- 1 iphone iphone 11773 Dec 14 17:00 known_hosts * id_rsa and id_rsa.pub were create by command ssh-keygen -t rsa. id_rsa.pub is your public key, put it's content to the remote machine ~/.ssh/authorized_keys then you can ssh without password. .ssh$ssh-keygen -t rsa * know_hosts is the machine list, you ssh connect from. * http://hi.baidu.com/zengzhaonong/blog/item/1b444eda858bc3dab6fd48a6.html - a doc from baidu check system info print operation system name shell>uname -a ~$ uname -a Linux bjsit1iphonedev01 2.6.33.3-85.fc13.i686.PAE #1 SMP Thu May 6 18:27:11 UTC 2010 i686 i686 i386 GNU/Linux check linux release version shell>cat /etc/redhat-release ~$ cat /etc/redhat-release Fedora release 13 (Goddard) check cup info shell>cat /proc/cpuinfo check memory info shell>cat /proc/meminfo shell>grep MemTotal /proc/meminfo rpm //check install rpm name shell>rpm -qa|grep -i tib //查看rpm 包的 info 信息 shell> rpm -pqi mysql.rpm //查看rpm 包的 目标安装路径 shell> rpm -pql mysql.rpm //查询 rpm 包的安装位置 shell> sudo rpm -ql libevent //安装rpm 包 shell> rpm -ivh mysql.rpm //安装/升级 rpm 包 shell>rpm -Uvh foo.rpm //删除 rpm 包 shell> rpm -e mysql.rpm //打开 rpm 包，查看内容 shell> rpm2cpio some.rpm | cpio -div add user # 新建用户 shell> sudo adduser lokvin # 新建用户，并指定用户组 shell> sudo adduser -g newgroup lokvin add sudo privilege su root chmod +w /etc/sudoers echo '${username} ALL=(ALL) NOPASSWD:ALL' >> /etc/sudoers chmod -w /etc/sudoers exit *check current user sudo privilege info shell>sudo -l change linux hostname vi /etc/sysconfig/network vi /etc/hosts reboot system telnet tips telent telnet 10.33.133.62 port Connected to produsx-iphoneapp-02.g3.reuters.com (10.33.133.62). Escape character is '^]'. ctrl + ] // 结束http 消息 ^] telnet> quit check dns host -t TXT qa2-iphoneapp-info host -i qa2-admindb-vip VNC settings set vnc server with display rate, edit file /etc/sysconfig/vncservers shell>sudo vi /etc/sysconfig/vncservers VNCSERVERS="1:iphone" VNCSERVERARGS1="-geometry 1280x800" check your shell shell> echo $SHELL /bin/bash cron tab *http://www.adminschoice.com/crontab-quick-reference - crontab ref cron file in folder, use user name as file name /var/spool/cron crontab -u user -l ##remove cron job crontab -r ctrl + r ## search history command shell> ctrl + r killall kill a batch of process with same name pattern. ~$ sudo killall cronInvoker.sh zip & unzip * 解压 .tar.gz shell>tar -zxvf file.tar.gz * unzip to specify folder (/tmp) shell>tar -zxvf file.tar.gz -C /tmp * unzip part contents (abc/mm/*) to specify folder (/tmp) shell>tar -zxvf file.tar.gz -C /tmp abc/mm/* * 解压 .tar.bz2 shell>tar -jxvf file.tar.bz2 * 打包 tar , 不压缩 shell>tar -cvf /tmp/file.tar /tmp/folder1 * 压缩 .tar.gz shell>tar -zcvf /tmp/file.tar.gz /tmp/folder2 * 压缩 .tar.bz2 shell>tar -jcvf /tmp/file.tar.bz2 /tmp/folder3 * http://coolszy.iteye.com/blog/564459 - tar ref file privilege -rwxrwxrwx user/group/others r:4, w:2, x:1 r + w + x = 7 r + w = 6 r + x = 5 * 修改用户所属 group , chgrp shell>chgrp -R users dirnmae/filename * 修改文件拥有者 chown shell> chown -R 用户 dirname/filename shell> chown -R 用户:组 install.log * 修改文件的权限 chmod //-R 是递归 recursive 数字权限法 shell> chmod -R 777 dirname/filename u,g,o,a 权限法， + (加入)， - (减去)， = (设置) shell> chmod u=rwx,go=rx filename shell> chmod a+w filename shell> chmod a-w filename pwd shell> pwd //显示当前目录 shell> pwd -P //显示当前目录，将 soft link 转为真实目录 mkdir shell> mkdir -m 711 dir1 //建立目录，并指定目录的 r,w,x 权限 shell> mkdir -p dir2/child //建立多级目录 cat //cat 将文件输出到标准输出 shell>cat .bash_profile //将 file1 , file2 的内容合并放入 file3 shell> cat file1 file2 > file3 // 将 foo.txt 内容追加到 love.txt 之后 shell> cat foo.txt >> love.txt ls * ls 列出的文件类型 [ d ]是目录 [ - ]是文件 [ l ]表示link file(软链接) [ b ]表示随机读取的存储设备； [ c ]表示顺序读取设备，如键盘、鼠标 /etc/bashrc * /etc/bashrc 是全局的环境配置文件 一般引用顺序 /etc/basrc --> ~/.basrc --> ~/.bash_profile set path variable shell >vi /home/${user}/.bash_profile add to path variable following entries: :/usr/bin:/bin:/sbin:/usr/sbin:/usr/local/bin: install jdk download a new version jdk ,such as jdk-6u16-linux-i586.bin shell >sudo chmod a+x jdk-6u16-linux-i586.bin shell >./jdk-6u16-linux-i586.bin shell >sudo mkdir /usr/java shell >sudo mv jdk1.6.0_16 /usr/java/jdk1.6.0_16 add /usr/java/jdk1.6.0_16/bin to path shell >vi ~/.bash_profile create soft link for java and javac shell >sudo ln -s /usr/java/jdk1.6.0_16/bin/java /usr/bin/java shell >sudo ln -s /usr/java/jdk1.6.0_16/bin/javac /usr/bin/javac shell >java -version install maven download apache-maven-2.2.1-bin.zip shell >unzip apache-maven-2.2.1-bin.zip shell >mv apache-maven-2.2.1 ~/maven-2.2.1 # add maven/bin to .bash_profile # export JAVA_HOME parameter shell >mvn -version Apache Maven 2.2.1 (r801777; 2009-08-07 03:16:01+0800) Java version: 1.6.0_16 Java home: /usr/java/jdk1.6.0_16/jre Default locale: en_US, platform encoding: UTF-8 OS name: "linux" version: "2.6.27.5-117.fc10.i686" arch: "i386" Family: "unix" install ant download apache-ant-1.7.1-bin.tar.gz shell >tar -zxvf apache-ant-1.7.1-bin.tar.gz shell >mv apache-ant-1.7.1 ~/ant-1.7.1 ＃add ant/bin to .bash_profile shell >ant -version Apache Ant version 1.7.1 compiled on June 27 2008 more more 分页显示 shell>ls -al | more shell> cat foo.txt | more /etc/shells 系统可用的 shell 在 /etc/shells 文件中记录 localhost:bin lokvin$ cat /etc/shells # List of acceptable shells for chpass(1). # Ftpd will not allow users to connect who are not using # one of these shells. /bin/bash /bin/csh /bin/ksh /bin/sh /bin/tcsh /bin/zsh .bash_history 你所输入过的 命令，记录在文件 ~/.bash_history 中 alias alias 设置别名，可以设置在文件 ~/.bash_profile 中 直接输入 alias ，查询当前可用别名 alias ll='ls -al' * some time you need add shell file under /etc/profile.d , such as: yufei_alias.sh profile.d$ cat /etc/profile.d/yufei_alias.sh alias jumpfoo='ssh jump@10.xx' ps aux | grep #查找类似名称的 process shell> ps aux | grep firefox common install from source *一般的从源码安装步骤 #--with-prefix 指定安装位置 shell> ./configure --with-prefix=/usr/local/dirname shell> make shell> make install whereis * find a command path ldev:mex-webdistribution-common renyufei$ whereis mvn /usr/bin/mvn check dns ~$ cat /etc/resolv.conf search g3agency.reuters.com #nameserver 10.90.106.52 nameserver 10.90.22.14 nameserver 10.90.26.14 ~$ host gitlab.media.reuters.com ;; connection timed out; no servers could be reached ~$ nslookup gitlab.media.reuters.com Server: 10.90.26.14 Address: 10.90.26.14#53 Non-authoritative answer: Name: gitlab.media.reuters.com Address: 10.90.106.3 short cut key # ctrl + a , move cursor to begin of line # ctrl + e , move cursor to end of line # ctrl + u , delete from cursor to begin # ctrl + k , delete from cursor to end # ctrl + w , delete 1 word before cursor BASH_REMATCH why regexp doesn't work http://stackoverflow.com/questions/13150411/why-bash-rematch-doesnt-work-on-my-computer *In your bash REGEX, you should remove quotes. That's why that doesn't work. yum proxy shell> sudo vi /etc/yum.conf #add correct proxy for your env proxy=http://10.90.7.56:3128/ add icon to fe18 gnome-desktop-item-edit /usr/share/applications/ --create-new fe18 show desktop icons gsettings set org.gnome.desktop.background show-desktop-icons true install by yum shell> sudo yum install memcached check user, group exist shell>cat /etc/group | grep xxx shell>id groupname shell>cat /etc/passwd | grep xxx shell>id username rsync *use rsync copy file with exlude rsync -rv --exclude=.git demo demo_bkp grep * grep content from file name apache22$ grep -H 23381 conf/**/**/** conf/conf.d/proxy/rcom-vhosts.conf: set github proxy ssh proxy Add below two lines to your ~/.ssh/config HOST github.com ProxyCommand ssh distuser@10.90.39.170 "nc %h %p" config file properties should be: project$ ls -al ~/.ssh/config -r--r--r-- 1 root root 69 Oct 30 11:31 /home/yufei/.ssh/config For http,https protocol (eg: https://github.com/mochi/mochiweb.git) Run below command to add corresponding configs to ~/.gitconfig. $ git config --global http.proxy http://10.90.7.56:3128/ set git properties project$ git config --global user.name "Yufei Ren" project$ git config --global user.email yufei.ren@thomsonreuters.com check git properties git config --list shell set variable # no empty before/after =, # var name should character and number, can NOT start with number # 可以使用 "", '' 将空格内容组合起来。 "$var" is variable value, '$var' 是字面量 # `command`, 可以执行 command # export var, 使成为环境变量，可以在 child process 中使用 var # unset var, 取消变量设置 # 一般环境变量upper case, 自定义变量 lower case shell>myname=yufei shell>echo $myname shell>echo ${myname} # 显示环境变量 env shell>env # set 显示其他所有环境变量 shell>set # 重要的几个 PS1, 提示符设置 PS1='\h:\W \u\$ ' # $''' 当前shell pid ldev:example renyufei$ echo $$ 25224 # '''?上条命令的 return code shell>echo $? shell>0 =env setup= *linux env setup - env setup *rcom setup - rcom setup *linux setup cory - linux setup cory